Stories From The Heart
by ThisisGospelFallenones
Summary: Even though all she had to give was the stories of their father, Koi wanted her children to know he wasn't always the S Rank criminal. Rated M for language, gore, and some smut. I do not own Naruto nor the world, I just added a few OCs and played with scenarios.
1. Story Time

**Author's Note:** Hello dearest readers! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should have been. However, I did not like the way the story was going. I have revised it and it seems to flow a lot better and all the holes in the plot line have been filed. Chapters 1 through 4 will be fully out to view shortly. I appreciate all of those that follow and favorite. Y'all are amazing. Thank you for being so patient

"They called her Ningyo. She was beautiful, or so I was told. Her hair was the color of the river itself and her eyes reminded her family of honey. When she sang, many men-"

"Okaa-chan, " a tiny voice whinned. A woman looked down at the child in her arms. "That's you! Why are you describing yourself?" The child glanced up at his mother. She did indeed appear to be the woman from the story. For she had sapphire hair of like a river and honey brown eyes. She smiled and hugged the child closer to her.

"No, that is the Ningyo. Now where was I?" She pondered. A baby's cry echoed throughout the apartment. The woman looked down at the child and gave a sad smile. "When I get back from taking care of Koto-chan, I'll finish our story. Alright, Sora-kun?

"Okay, Kaa-chan." he sighed. Sora moved aside of the futon so that she could tend to his baby sister. He watched as she walked around the corner. Sora huffed and crossed his arms. Why did he have to have a baby sister? It was better when it was just the two of them. Sora caught his reflection in the mirror that sat across from him.

Sora touched the gill marks on his cheeks and sighed. For a child of five, he couldn't help but know that he was different. He was a light blue, for kami sake. His mother never told him of his father or of anything of his other family as a matter of fact. He reached up and touched his blue hair.

In the Academy, no one would play with the child. His teeth were pointed and his skin was blue. The only thing normal about the child was his honey brown eyes that Sora inherited from his mother. He envied his sister, who was had a robin egg complexion and his mother's hair and eyes as well. Sora scowled at the mirror. Everyone called him a freak except for his best friend Naruto. Naruto didn't have any parents and loved to come over and play with Sora. Naruto even loved to train with him. He didn't think Sora was a monster or a freak.

"Sora-kun," his mother had called out. Sora looked at the doorway to see his mother. He thought his mother was beautiful. She stood about five foot nine and he heard Kakashi oji-san say once to Sarutobi-san that his mother had everything in all the right places. Her hitai-ate hung around her neck while her shirt resembled a green kimono that was cut in half. Her skirt was an ninja scroll that was unraveled and wrapped around her waist giving her ample time to summon kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools. Her hair that stopped at her knees were filled with senbon during missions. "Are you ready for the rest of the story?"

"Hai!" Sora exclaimed. He loved his mother's stories. Sora scooted over on the futon and his mother sat with him.

"Alright where was I?" She thought out loud, "Ah, now I remember. There once was a princess that lived in a far off land….."

* * *

"Ningyo-hime!" A voice called out. The princess with hair of the sapphire river and honey eyes never looked up from the water. She sat beside the river that allowed her to be what she was. The Ningyo. The princess. The cool water ran between her ivory fingers. She hummed as the fish kissed the tips of her fingers. She loved to be near the water as it was always quiet and serene.

"Koi-chan!"A different voice called. She sighed and looked up. Something caught her eye in the water across the way caught in the reeds. While the current was mild today, something shouldn't have come down stream this early in spring. Koi stood up from her spot and noticed that it wasn't just something it was as someone.

"Nii-san!" She screamed. Koi panicked and shed her outer kimono and dove into the river. She swam over to the body. Koi noticed that the person was rather a boy. She grabbed the boy's arm and wrapped her arm around his body. Koi began to swim back across the river. By the time she reached the shore, her brother and her father were standing at the edge. She hoisted the boy on the shoreline while her father dragged him away from the river. Her brother helped her out of the water.

"I saw him there and I don't know if he is breathing, but he is blue!" She coughed. Her father was a tall man with grey hair and black eyes. He put his ear to his chest.  
"He is still breathing, but he is waterlogged and wounded. I will take him to your mother," her father spoke. "Thank you, Koi-chan." She nodded as her brother placed her outer kimono around her shoulders. Her brother was a carbon copy of her father. Strict and stoic just like him as well.

"Nii-san.." Koi started as she stood. "Who was that?"

"It seems to be the apprentice of Suikazen-teme." Her brother said. Fuguki Suikazen was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a ruthless brother once told her that he looked like a human pufferfish. Koi glanced back at the river Why would the river bring the apprentice to her? "Maa, let's get back to Kaa-chan."

"Hmm." She agreed. Koi grasped her brother's hand as her mind wandered. The river knew something. It had to.

"Holding hands again?" Her brother mused. His gaze made her blush. Koi was just a month shy of being fourteen and out of habit grabbed her older brother's hand. Since she was a small girl, Koi held her brother's hand in fear that he would disappear. Being a shinobi with no allegiance to a village, it still made things difficult for her.

"I'm sorry," She made to let go of his hand but he held it tighter. "Sota…" Her eyes lingered on her brother. He smiled at her.

"Ne, only for you imouto," He grinned. As the pair made it through their clan's gate. They noticed the elder of the Uta clan with a man. Kou stared as she recognized him as Fuguki Suikazen. She took a guess and figured out that it was about his apprentice. Koi tighten her grip on her brother's hand as the elder turned her gaze upon the siblings. The elder bowed deeply as Suikazen just glared at her.

Sota took notice of his sister's sudden grip and lead her to the pair. "Yuki-sama, Fuguki-san."

"Sota-kun," Yuki, the elder, smiled. For a clan leader and head, she appeared young with long gray hair wrapped in a bun. No one could even suspect that the woman was actually over a hundred years in age. "Ningyo-hime, We appreciate what you did for Hoshigaki-san." Koi eyed the man next to her.

"Suikazen-san should bow when introduced to the princess of the Uta Clan." She stated coldly. Fuguki suddenly bowed against his will. His eyes widen as he now faced the ground instead of the young girl. Yuki laughed as Sota escorted Koi away.

"She can do a lot more than make you bow, Suikazen-san," the elder laughed, "if she were to be evaluated by any shinobi village they would have her ranked as a jonin and a s-ranked one at that." Suikazen stood up straight and watched the girl walk away. Thoughts began to bubble inside the swordsman's head.

Koi entered her home and shed her outer kimono. Sota followed in tow taking of his sandals. She turned her head and saw that her father was sitting at the family kotatsu reading. Normally it wasn't a good sign for her and it meant that at talk needed to happen.

"Okaa-san!"Sota called out, "We're home!"

"Over in the spare room," their mother called from down the hall. Sota put a hand on Koi's shoulder before leaving her to face their father. She gave a sigh and moved slowly toward her father. The paper in front of the man ruffled as he signed with his brush. Koi sat with her legs underneath her and bowed to her father.

"Suikazen." He spoke.

"He is a liar," She started, "There is something off about the man." His image

remained vivid in her mind's eye. The orange bun on the top of his head , the sharpened teeth, and the green marks upon his cheeks. "He wishes to have Hoshigaki-san reside with us until he is able to take a mission for Mizugakure."

"Oh," The blue boy Koi saved popped in her head. He was an interesting character.

"In any case, there is something else I'd like to discuss with you." Koi watched as her father met her gaze. Sadden shown in his eyes.

"Otou-san?"

"The Mizukage has requested you to participate in the chunin exams." Her eyes widened. She was not a kunoichi of the Mist. She was the Ningyo of her People. A warrior to the clan. "Mizukage-sama has asked we allow this as a favor."

"I am not a genin nor am I a kunoichi of his village." Koi scoffed, "I am a young woman who has been taught the shinobi way to protect the clan. I am not a cold blooded killer like most of the Genin there." Her anger was a force to be reckoned with. While she did not detest the village, she did not understand the violence that the shinobi caused there. Yagura was a cruel leader and her has not kept ties to the Mist since the first Ningyo.

"Koi." Her father started. His voice thundered in the room. The man stood up. His gaze softened as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. " For the clan,"

* * *

"'For the clan,' her father said." The woman finished the story and have the sleeping Sora a kiss. She moved off of the futon and stretched as she started toward the door. A sharp knock rung throughout her apartment as she closed the door. The woman made a beeline for the door. Upon opening the door enough to glance out, her worried gaze turned into a deadly glare.

"You do know that it's eleven at night and my children are sleeping," She hissed, "If you wake them, I'll slit your throat where you stand."

"Maa.. Koi-chan," a man groaned, "You're always so violent." Koi rolled her eyes and let the man in. She was glad that she had a fews days off, but her children, Sora at least, had class and both needed rest. She watched as the man whose gray hair defied gravity stumbled to her couch.

"Not always," She mumbled as she shut the door.

"Yes you are." A muffled voice called. Koi looked to the couch to see his hair standing out from her black couch.

"Another rivalry challenge?" she changed the subject, "Ne, Kakashi?" The man hiccuped and she raised an eyebrow.

"We drank and the drunkenly spared." The idea of the Youthful Green Beast of Konoha was hilarious to Koi. However, Guy and Kakashi in a drunken fight was even more humorous. She stifled her laughter and shook her head. Kakashi looked up to see her walking to the kitchen. He knew that she was getting his aspirin and water. He groaned some more and a rolled on his back.

"You know," Koi laughed, "You should have known better." Kakashi scoffed and tried to smother himself with a pillow. "Guy is your best friend and you drank with him. I'm just surprised he is not at my door."

"Koi-chan…"

"Ne, Kakashi-kun," Koi emerged from the kitchen and walked to the couch. Kakashi sat up as she held out her hands. Kakashi tried to stand, but he swayed. Despite being a ninja, his balance was off thanks to the challenge. Kakashi started to fall forward as Koi moved to catch him.

CRASH!


	2. Memories

**Author's Note:** Hello dearest readers! I apologize greatly for my absence. I haven't been in the greatest place lately and with the holidays it's worse, but now I have more chapters written on paper and I just need to find time to type it all out! Thank you for your support!

"Kaa-chan?" A small voice called. A sleepy Sora stood at the start of the hall only to see his mother and his godfather on the floor surrounded by glass. Kakashi moved to push himself off of Koi only to place his hand on her breast a slight blush appeared across his cheeks He rushed to get up but it was too late. A fist hit him square in the jaw sending him backward. Koi sat up shaking her fist at the man.

"Kakashi-teme," She growled as she stood up. Koi dusted herself off.

"Kaa-chan?" Kou turned to Sora and smiled. Sora just turned around and went back to bed. It was better not to see what his mother was going to do Kakashi. However, Sora knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Koi turned back to Kakashi. Fury raged through her. How _**dare**_ he touch her there, again! She grabbed the man by his vest and dragged his dazed body to the door. She swore under her breath about the man and his perverted book. Kakashi recovered by the time she got to the door and started to open in it ready to toss the shinobi out.

"Koi-chan," He whined. "Don't throw me out into the cold night." She ignored him and started to rear back her arm. "Koi-hime." She stopped and released the man. Being called Princess still struck a raw nerve with. Leaving him to close the door, she readies herself with a broom and dustpan to clean up the glass. As mad as she may have been, Kakashi seemed to make things a bit better.

"Let me help." Kakashi sighed. She passed the broom and dustpan to him and sat on the couch. "Talk to me, Koi-chan." She was good at hiding her emotions when it came down to it, but today. Today was the anniversary and she couldn't help feeling down.

"There was nothing today." She mumbled. "Sora was excited to go the inn and he had hoped.." Her voice started to crack. She wouldn't cry over her disappointment, no it wasn't hers to cry over. It was Sora's. She recalled his face as the innkeeper shook her head. "You know, we first met he hated me."

"Really?" Kakashi as he finished cleaning the glass. Koi looked out the window on her couch.

"Mmhmm." The air was dry in Konohagakure. It was beautiful. The fall breeze brought a chill to those outside. The moon was an orange color. It was a lot different her family's compound. There is was cold and damp constantly. It was always so grey. "I found him in the river, floating among the reeds. It's funny because You-san said that he would be staying with us. I was just horrified." Kakashi dumped the glass in the trashcan and placed the broom back where it was found. "He can smell lies, you know." He moved to the couch, sitting next to the woman. His arm snuck around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Koi leaned into him enjoying the feeling of being held. She has out a sad laugh. "When he woke up the first time, I saved him, he asked me who I was."

* * *

According to her father, the boy's name was Hoshigaki Kisame and he was a guest in their house until he was healed. HEr mother told her that the boy was at least fourteen and he would bake a fine husband. Koi's face grew red at any mention of husbands.

Her face contorted in disgust as she looked at her mother, "Okaa-sama I'm only thirteen. I have no need for a husband."

"Your father and I were married when I was sixteen." her mother emphasized. She turned to the young girl and smiled. Koi knew that her mother was planning something. It wasn't every day she spoke of husbands. Koi showed her discomfort. Her mother could only laugh at her. Of course, Koi still thought boys were gross. Her hormones weren't quite raging yet.

The boy in bed stirred, slowly waking up. Koi's mother noticed and started toward the door. Koi was left to tend to the boy. So this was her plan. Leave her with the boy so they could possibly fall for each other. Koi glared at the door her mother walked out of. It's not going to happen.

"Damn you, woman." Koi cursed. The boy's eyes opened. His groans startled Koi making her turn to him. She noticed that he started to panic in unfamiliar surroundings. "Relax, Hoshigaki-san." Koi moved to him gathering a cloth from the bowl of water next to the boy. As she rung it out, she kept eye contact with the creature of a person. "I'm Uta no Koi." She placed the cloth on his forehead. "I found you in the river. Okay-same just left."

"What do you mean you _found_ me in the river?" He grunted. Kisame adjusted himself on the futon that was laid out for him. Confusion hung in his mind as he tried to recall sparring with his master. He looked at Koi, not trusting her. Kisame watched her as she gathered her thoughts. She was young, at least she looked to be. Her hair reminded him of the very river he was sparring near. Her eyes were held a concerned look, but held a sweet honey glow even in the dim room. Something about her made his instincts flare.

"I was…" She started. Koi thought about telling him the truth. Being she was playing with the actual fish in the water rather than working on her summons. But then again it really wasn't the boy's business.

"I can smell lies," He cautioned, "Besides you are only ten. How could a tiny girl like you rescue a shinobi of the mist like me?" Koi stood up abruptly. Before Kisame knew it, she was on top of him with a senbon pointed at his neck.

"I am Uta no Koi, Princess of the Uta Clan," She growled at him, pushing the senbon closer to his neck. "I am the Ningyo. I am thirteen years old and you will do what I say. Apologize. Now!" Kisame looked at her in shock. This thirteen-year-old girl, who appeared to be ten, was not only fast but deadly or so it appeared. She dared to threaten him a Hoshigaki clan member. Not only threaten him but make him apologize. He stares turned into a grin. Soon hearty laughter could be heard throughout the house.

"You," He roared, "A ten-year-old girl wants me-"

"Thirteen! I am thirteen!" She pierced his skin with the senbon, "Stop laughing! Shut your fucking mouth, heathen!" Kisame laughed even louder bringing Koi's family to the room. Koi's father and Sota pulled Koi off of the boy as she spewed her hatred for him and the boy just laughed. She got loose of her brother's grip and spit on Kisame's face. Kisame then lunged at the girl, but was stopped by her mother. Once out in the hall, Koi's anger turned to rage. Senbon litter the hall as her chakra activated the traps she placed in her hair. Sota had ducked just in time. She ran to the dojo within the house and just collapsed.

"Imouto?" Sota called. Her sapphire hair sprawled around her in tendrils and her sobs were muffled by the matted floor.

"He didn't listen to me." She sobbed, "Am I not the ningyo?"

"What?"

"He didn't do anything. He wouldn't stop laughing. I told him to stop. He wouldn't"

"Wait. He didn't stop laughing?"

"No…" She looked up. Her eyes red with the tears. Her face a wet glob of misery. Sota ran back out the door to grab his parents. Koi sat up and wiped her face on her arm. She was the Ningyo, she should be crying the way she was.

"-Voice didn't work." Sota's voice carried. Footsteps could be heard down the hall and the rest of the family met Koi in the family dojo. Her mother looked at her, then to her husband. Having a problem is what some might say make life interesting. Sota helped Koi stand before her parents. She kept her gaze down on the ground slightly embarrassed because of her emotions.

"Well?" Her father questioned.

"He didn't stop laughing." She began. Koi's voice was nothing more than a whisper. Trembling slightly. Her father was unsure what to do. He uncrossed his arms watching his young daughter. Her mother looked into Koi's eyes and brushed her hair off of her face.

"Koi-hime," Her mother comforted. Her mother was the Uta in the family. In her clan, there was a Matriarch. Her father did not have much say about what really happens with the clan and he was fine with that. He was a retired ninja and didn't really need more responsibility other than his family. He accepted that was what his life would be when he married Misa. "Koi-chan what do you mean?"

Koi looked at her mother and being only five foot in height didn't help. It made her appear younger and a bit childish. She knew she was acting it at least. She didn't understand why he didn't stop. She used the voice. She used her only defense in anger. She was a very confrontational person and had a temper from hell. Yet here, in all her rage she can only bring her voice to a low whisper. A shy and ashamed whisper one to confess her sins to her matriarch.

"I used the voice." She watched for a reaction from her mother before continuing. After a few minutes, she continued, "He wouldn't stop laughing. I used the voice and he just wouldn't stop." Koi looked once again at her mother to be met with surprise and fear in her eyes. This caused panic to rise in Koi herself. She didn't mean to use it. She just wanted him to stop laughing.

"Shigure," Her mother' voice caught her attention due to the stern and commanding tone that ran through her ears. Her father turned and left the room. Koi began to fear the worst. This was going to be her demise. She used the voice and how she was going to suffer the highest consequence. "Koi-chan you need to go apologize to Hoshigaki-san." Now it was Koi's turn to be shocked by surprise. Her mother' wanted her to apologize to the shinobi who insulted her. She didn't understand. Koi actually thought that her mother had lost her marbles.

"What?" She croaked.

"Koi-hime-"

"No!" Koi was furious. Not only did she save his life, but he insulted her. Now SHE has to apologize. No. There was no way in hell that she was going to apologize to some arrogant shinobi who thought he was better than her. Tears welled in her eyes as her fury roared within her. "Kisame Hoshigaki is an arrogant self-centered ass who doesn't care about who helped him." Koi didn't care that she was crying. All the anger she felt for him drained her and it just all came out at once. "He doesn't react to the voice and he needs to apologize to ME, even thank me for saving him from drowning!"

"You may say that now girl," Yuki smiled as she entered the dojo. "However, fate may have another plan. Your destinies seem to be entwined." Koi stated at the old woman in shock. A smile graced Yuki's face. Oh, how she remembers the days of being young.

"Oba-sama," Misa bowed deeply, "It is a pleasure to have you in our home." Yuki patted Misa's shoulder and she stood up straight.

"Your daughter is as sharp as she is strong." The elder complemented. Koi dried her eyes and held her head down. She felt the elder's gaze on her. She was ashamed and felt that her actions had no honor. "Come, Koi. Let's take a walk." Koi only nodded and followed her out.

* * *

"I followed Oba-sama out of the house," Koi finished. She hugged her knees and Kakashi gave her a reassuring squeeze. The pair has been friends since the chunin exams before the war. Kakashi, drunk as he may be, always made sense.

"Maa.." he grunted, "You know, during the third war, all different shinobi talked about a girl who stood in front of Konoha ANBU. and told them to go away?"

"Really now?" She blushed recalling the memory.

"Yes, I should know." He paused, "I was there."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, so was Minato-sensei. He called the girl a shark or something because he felt like he was in dangerous waters." She watched him as he leaned his head back on the couch. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

"Inu, report." A command called the dog ANBU to take notice of a clan compound just a few feet ahead. Wondered shinobi of all villages were laid out left and right. Two women focused their attention on some of the wounded.

"Captain,"Inu called, "They are tending to the wounded. Fox ANBU appeared next to Dog. Their task was to eliminate a general that was supposed to be housed here. However, seeing as they were tending to the wounded gave them pause. Dog noticed his commander tense up. A young woman no more than fifteen stood at the edge of the gate. Dog couldn't believe how fast she moved from tending to a person to be at the gate.

"Come forward." She commanded. They had been compromised. Dog started to think of a way to avoid the situation, however Fox starts moving forward, approaching the girl. "Put a kunai to your neck." Dog watched in horror as his commander and sensei did what was told. The dog jumped to his side and watched the girl. Her eyes swirled with a shimmering honey color, like they held a liquid in them. Her glare was aimed with an intent to kill. The wind caught her sapphire hair and whipped it about creating the effect of tentacles. Her stance was ready to defend. Dog questions her as another ninja jumps out from the bushes. She doesn't move as the shinobi charges at her. In a blink of an eye, the man falls dead. A senbon sick out of his chest. She looked at the ANBU again as if she was questioning them. Her voice was unwavering she spoke, "Tell your superiors that the Uta compound is neutral ground."

"Who are you?" Dog questioned, "Who are you to make this neutral ground?" She turned her back to them and walked away. The wind carried her voice.  
" _I am the Ningyo."_


	3. Another Day

**Author's Note:** Hello dearest readers!I have been having some thoughts on how far I do want to take SoTH. I do know what it will go canon for the most part with some butterfly effects. Things have been looking up for me and I am hoping to get more chapters out this you for being so patient.

"And who would have thought that the very girl would be sitting beside me having an emotional breakdown." Kakashi joked. Koi smiled and kissed the man on the cheek. "You need some rest."

"Hmm," she agreed. She stood up and headed down the hall. Koi stopped and looked back at the Jonin. "Kakashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You have been here long enough to know where everything is." Koi smiled, "I don't want another incident like before. I'm still avoiding Guy-san. The explanation is still on you." Kakashi's face paled as the memory pulled forward. He did _not_ want to explain that to Konoha's Youthful Green Beast. Koi closed the door and left Kakashi to his thoughts.

His mind drifted to the blue haired woman he knew in his youth. Then again, she was bubbly and welcoming as she was now. However, now she seems to be hiding a bit more than the last time Kakashi thought. The first time he met the infamous Ningyo was during the chunin exams and they had fought between them as they completed a trial, but became acquaintances. He also remembers the blue boy she was with. He was already a chunin, but she needed the teammate. It was only to be allowed this once since the Kiri had such a hard graduation exam. Kakashi leaned his head back, thinking about the her words to him.

" _Someday, we will all know peace as we live and breath."_

She was an advocate for peace and loved to be near water. Yet, she was ended up caught in the middle of a war that devastated her clan and her love. Yet she was still the same Koi as she was in the chunin exams. Maybe a bit deadlier.

Kakashi knew the power of the ningyo. He knew what Koi could do. She could take out all the shinobi villages if she wanted to, but that was just the legend. Right? Kakashi groaned as he stood up to grab a pillow and blanket from their respected closet.

He stared at the color off them with a deadpan look. Kakashi loved Koi for all for all that she was worth, but did her linens have to be seaweed green. A chortle could be heard behind the closed door that belonged to the Ningyo. She knew he wouldn't appreciate them. Kakashi looked to the door and whined, "Koi-chan that's just mean…"

The door opened a crack only for Kakashi's black eye to meet a honey one. Laughter and mischief show brightly in the dim light. Kakashi moved and placed his head on the door. Koi opened the door more letting Kakashi fall into her shoulder. She laughed, "The great Copy-Cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi bested by green sheets."

"I don't want to be reminded of Guy when I wake up." He mumbled as he buried his face into her neck.

"Come on, to bed." She patted his head. They both turned and made their way to her bed. To Koi, Kakashi was Sota's replacement. At least, safety wise. Always on his toes. As they laid in bed, Koi played with his hair and hummed. Maybe he was more like puppy than a brother.

* * *

"Welcome!" A voice rang throughout the lobby. All that was left for evidence of someone being, was a scroll, a satchel of coins, and the muffled sound of a door closing An elderly woman approached the desk and smiled, "You have been gone a long time, my son." The moon hung low as is barely crested the sky beneath the trees, showing that it was two in the morning. The woman grabbed the items and returned to her room.

* * *

Sora rose first as always. An early ninja gets the missions, his mother always says, not that it made sense. Then again did she ever? He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. Being only five years old was hard.

"Maybe Kaa-chan can make ramen," he thought out loud. He moved from the futon stood up, stretching once again. "Maybe I'll skip class and follow Kaa-chan to the inn."

"The answer is no." Koi appeared in the doorway. Sora was startled by her presence and fell backward.

"K-Kaa-chan, I was just joking!" He stammered. She smiled knowing that she startled him. She moved from the doorway only to be called to the next one by the cry of her small infant. Sora dressed in his normal green shirt and black pants, both held on loosely to his body. Koi always scolded him about loose attire seeing how he'd always trip. She even bought him new clothes, but insisted that he wore that.

Sora entered the hall passing his mother and sister to get breakfast. Koi came following in tow sighing at the very fact of Sora's clothes. Before he could question his mother about where his uncle had gone, a knock came from the door. He looked at the clock on the wall. Seven 'O' clock. Naruto was here. The door opened bringing the bright sight of the five-year-old jinjuriki. Happy and excited for the day.

"Kaa-chan," he beamed at the woman in the kitchen, "I'm home!" Koi smiled and placed the infant in her high chair. She turned to open the fridge pulling out the left over rice porridge from the night before.

"Ne, Naru-chan," Koi questioned, "Did you eat breakfast?" She looked over as Naruto's smile dropped. No, the boy hadn't eaten yet. He only ate ramen and has been scolded many a time for just eating that. "Come now, love, sit and eat with us." Naruto's face grew back into a smile as he and Sora joined Koto at the table. Koi started heating up the rice porridge. Her little family brought her great joy. Her family would be proud, at least she thought so. The boys were chatting about school, whispering so they were not heard by the very woman cooking food. Life was grand for Koi in her little pond.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto started as Koi put the bowls in front of the children and started feeding Koto. "do you have any stories about the Ningyo?" Sora watched as his mother looked back. Both boy dug it to their food as Koi sighed, smiling softly. They loved the Ningyo and her tales. She thought about it for a second.

"Actually I do. Would you like to hear it?" Naruto nodded as Sora grinned, "Alright then, you know that the Ningyo wasn't of any village, yet she was able to participate in the Chunin exams in Kumogakure…"

* * *

Kisame and Koi looked at each with disgust. They may have trained and fought together in the past few months since Koi found him, but they still disliked each other with a passion. Shigure, Koi's father made that the pair were in sync together despite their feud. After their fight in the Uta compound, Kou and Kisame used their animosity toward each other to fuel their training. Acting as their sensei, Shigure accompanied them to Kumogakure. He was only there to make sure they don't kill each other.

Koi walked along the rocky ridge with chakra rooting her feet to the ground. Knowing Kisame, he would try to push her off the ledge if he could. She kept her head straight, yet her eyes cast to the ground. Once in a while she would steal a glance at the Shark boy next to her. Unbeknownst to her, he did the same. Both lost in thought as they continued their silent walk to the Cloud Village.

 _She is nothing more than a spoiled, arrogant princess._ Kisame's thoughts only fueled is anger as he took one more glance at Koi. However, their eyes met. Kisame's lip curled up in a scowl while a small blush painted her face as they both looked away. _How dare she come along? She will only get herself killed. However, she is pretty._ Kisame stopped his tracks and shook his head. _Uta no Koi was not pretty to him. Only an arrogant brat. Not Pretty. But she wasn't ugly, and her eyes reminded him of honey, sweet honey._ His thoughts betrayed him. Koi only looked back at Kisame who started walking again. A twinge of purple dusted his cheeks when he noticed that she was looking at him.

"Why are you blushing?" She smirked. A smug air around her angered Kisame. Her voice was annoying him, but her voice reminded him of a smooth blade. The way her voice just seemed to cut through him.

"'I'm not," He defended, " I'm all pissed off so it shows on my face." She raised her eyebrow questioning him. Koi had no care for him. He was blushing and she caught him. Then again why was she looking at him? Koi saw that he caught up and was ahead by a few steps. She watched how his strong arms swung, how muscular his back was through his shirt. Koi notices how angular his job was and how his gills made him just a bit more handsome. Wait handsome? Kisame? No. Koi would never think that Kisame was handsome. Sure he was cute but that was about it. Wait… damn it.

"You two need to work out your emotions for each other." A voice called out. Koi glared at the figure ahead. Kisame braced for battle. As the figure walked toward them, Koi recognized the person and charged.

"Onii-san!" She laughed as she tackled the man. Sota smiled as he tried to detach his sister from his waist. Shigure and Kisame just continued to walk past them making their way toward the gate of the Cloud village.

"At least my imouto loves me," He joked as his father walked past, "Now about your crush on Hoshigaki-san."

"Excuse me?" Koi stuttered. Sota only gave her his joking smile. She glared at him and just started after the pair ahead of them. "Jump in a feeding frenzy."

"Uta no Koi!" Her father scolded.

"I'm sorry." Koi caught up with them. Kisame watched as she walked in pace with him. Koi turned and gave the teen an evil grin. Her eyes steeled as she caught his. It sent a shiver down his spine. When she did this, he didn't see the prissy princess. All he was was a piranha ready to eat him.

"You are lucky, Kisame- _kun_ ," She teased, " You aren't affected by my kekkai genkai. Or I would have killed you a long, long time ago." It was her attempt to scare him. It worked partly. He knew that she was powerful and it almost rivaled him. Almost being the key term. Kisame turned to Shigure and Sota.

"She may be turning thirteen tomorrow, but damn is she scary." He mumbled to them.

* * *

" 'She can be scary,' the young beast spoke." Koi finished. The kitchen clock began to chime signaling it was time to leave for the Academy. "Alright you two. Now off to school and no skipping." The pair stood up and put the dishes in the sink before hurrying out. As the door shut, Koi turned to her daughter who was covered in the porridge. Koi shook her head, still smiling. She picked up the little infant and took her to take a bath.

Only nine months old, Koto was smiling away in the little tub. She was splashing in the water laughing away. She was starting to walk, skipping crawling altogether. To Koi, Koto was just a normal, if not advanced, baby. Her robin eggshell skin would only brighten the pink outfit she would don later in the day. Koi worried that Koto would want to become a kunoichi. Not that there was anything wrong with being a kunoichi, but she knew that there were some skeevy things that they did. . Between her skin tone, honey eyes, and blue hair, she was undoubtedly the byproduct of love between Kisame and Koi. Her appearance would make her extremely recognizable. Let alone, her brother was a bit darker than she was. Koi would respect her choice to be a kunoichi and would help her on the path she has chosen. However, she doesn't want her daughter to know the cruelty of the ninja life. At least for now, she has many years to go before that.

Koto splashed and cooed some more before Koi took her out of the tub. She dried her, dressed her and got her strapped to her chest in a wrap. If Koi knew should would being doing this with Kisame, she would have laughed. She missed him immensely. How could she not? Kisame Hoshigaki seemed to be the only one who fit with her in the strange world. Even after everything, the two never faltered. Koi wondered if he would even be at the Inn today. Koi patted her pocket where the scroll the old woman had sent to request her help. Koi just sighed, "Come on, my little guppy."

The two walked out the door. Koi's mind started to wander. Its been at least a year and a half since she has seen Kisame last. A scowl graced Koi's face as she tried to recollect the time she even send a summons to him. The inn was their only way of communication and even now it was sparingly. Something must be going on in the Kiri that won't let Kisame away for a bit. He _is_ one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Partners with Zabuza too. A look of dread replaced her scowl as she walked through the village. People around her glared or stared at the mother as her facial expressions changed with each thought.

"Of all things to think about, Zabuza is not one of them," She mumbled to herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sora!" Iruka-sensei called out, "Naruto!" He watched at the two boys walked passed him ignoring his calls. "Sora-kun, your mother told me that she was going to the inn today so you and Naruto are supposed to go home, then to the ramen shop." Sora looked at his whiskered friend and winked. This meant that they would get some poor genin to watch them. "Also, Sora-kun?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" Sora responded.

"No skipping class today. We are learning about the different villages today." He sweated. Sora hated history about anything. But if Koi found out he skipped again or even attempting too, he would be pulled from the program. He begrudgingly walked into the Academy with Naruto.

"Let's just get this over with," Sora sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Koi, with Koto strapped to her chest, continued on her way to the main gate. Life was much simpler when she was younger, Koi thought. She sighed and played with her daughter's short hair. She hummed to entertain the infant. It was the same tune that Koi's mother sang to her, and her grandmother sang to her mother and so on. Koi's thought of her late family gave way to a flood of emotions. She tried to shove them off and focus on her daughter's soft snores as she fell asleep. Koi's joy was to see her children grow up in a safe place. Kiri wasn't exactly the safest. Koi's hand patted the child's behind, adjusting her slightly. Memory after memory ran through her mind as she walked.

"Oi!" A gruff voice brought Koi out of her thoughts, What seemed like just a few minutes actually had been hours as she realized she made it to the gate. It loomed above her like a mouth ready to swallow all who stepped inside. "Koi-chan? What are you going here?" Hagane, Kotetsu. At least Koi remember the chunin's name. He was partnered with Izumo. But Koi realized it wasn't either of them who spoke. It was Kakashi who stood at the gate with Asuma and Guy. Anxiety rose within her stomach as she feared the confrontation with Might Guy.

"I'm going to help Obaa-sama with the inn today. Hokage-sama requested that I take a few days off." She affirmed.

"How very youthful of you, Koi-chan!" Guy beamed. He gave his best nice guy pose. Kakashi shot her a smirk, in turn, earned him an eat shit glare from Koi.

"Well," She started to turn away from the men, "I'll be off. Please keep an eye on my boys. I told them they could get ramen today." The three men only could watch her walk away. Her walk wasn't very flirtatious, but the scroll wrapped around her hips made her assets from behind more please to the eye.

"She still has a great ass." Asuma smirked, "Kakashi-san, why aren't you getting in on that yet?" Neither of the men's gazes left Koi's shrinking figure.

"Because," Kakashi shrugged, "Koi-chan has only one love. I am merely her friend."

* * *

A door opened and the owner of the inn sat at her table drinking tea. A shadow loomed over the old woman. She never moved, yet there was an air of danger that prickled her neck. She set her cup down and picked up the teapot. Another cup across from her was filled politely.

"I did make you a cup of tea." Her voice grew gravely with age, yet it held contentment in it. The old woman knew that her "shadow" wouldn't harm her, but instead sat in front of her. The shadow's beady eyes glanced back at the woman. It sipped its tea in silence. The old woman smiled. A thought struck her. Oh how mischevious this woman could be. Mischievous and matchmaking were two of her qualities. She went to speak only to glance at the shadows outside. It was nearly noon. Yes, the moment would be upon them soon.

"Yuki-sama," the shadow spoke, taking her away from her thoughts. She looked at the shadow before her, smiling. "I want to thank you for what you do for me and-"

"There is no need to thank me." She said quickly, "You and the others are family. With that being said, take your cloak and stop being shady for Kami's sake." The shadow did what the elder asked. His blue-grey skin looked out of place in the warm environment. His blue hair needed stuck up without gel. The old woman just smiled warmly at the 195 cm (roughly 6 foot 4) tall man. "It's good to have you back. She missed you, Kisame-kun."

Author's Note: I wanted to think those who have favorited and followed so far! You are amazing and thank you for reading! I feel terrible for spacing my chapters out so far. Between work, school, and raising a toddler, writing can be challenging. I have things on paper I just need to sit down and type them out. So with that being said, thank you all for everything!


	4. At Last

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note:** _Hello dearest readers! I hoped to get the chapters up quicker. Once more, thank you for those who have favorited and followed! This chapter does have a small amount of child abuse, so TRIGGER WARNING._

"Nee," A sneer was heard as Sora's face was thrown into the couch cushions. "Your _kaa-cha_ paid the village to watch you brats, there is no need to kill yourselves." A genin that took the mission was vile a cruel to both of the boys. To everyone in the village, Naruto and Sora were freaks and monsters. The only people who seemed to even know that they existed was Koi, Kakashi, and the Hokage. To everyone else, they were despised. Being only five years old, there wasn't much they could do. The boys endure the abuse with the fear of being thrown out, or so that was what Sora was told. "We wouldn't want that blue skin to be bruised now, would we?" The trio of genin was like all the other generic genin. Three boys to a squad. All had brown hair and dark eyes with light skin. Aside from certain facial features, they were the same.

"Tch," Sora scoffed as he moved from the couch, "Kaa-chan will find out what you do to us."

"Oh yeah?" One of the boys started

"What is she going to do?" The second genin had his headband around his neck. He started to laugh at the attempt of bravery from Sora, "You will be kicked out of the village and be left alone." The third genin grabbed Sora by his hair pulling him to face the boy. A fist was raised.

"Your precious _Kaa-chan_ isn't going to do shi-" A kunai flew past the squad. The genin released Sora ready to attack anyone who stopped them.

"I suggest you leave." At the door was the Hokage and a dog ANBU. They have seen enough to know that the rumors were true, the genin team was assaulting younger children.

"Hokage-sama!" they all gasped, bowing deeply. Sora and Naruto stood in the back bruised. The ANBU looked at them and motioned that they follow him. The two just looked at him.

"Shii-san, I suggest you leave," The ANBU threatened, "Now." The genin took off from the small apartment. Sora guessed that the neighbors heard the commotion and alerted the Hokage. It was a nice reprieve that Karma was going to catch up with them. By the time, his mother would get back, the bruises would start to fade and she would chock it up to him and Naruto roughhousing. Sora was too afraid of being thrown out of the village because he knew how hard his mother had worked to get to where she is. He was just glad that they left.

"Sora-kun," The Hokage sighed, "I'm sorry that this has happened. Why didn't you tell anyone?" The Hokage wasn't disappointed in the boys. No, he was more disappointed in the genin that caused this. He watched as Naruto put a hand on Sora's shoulder and nodded. "Naruto-Kun, why don't you take some of the money Koi-chan has left you guys and go get some ramen to go. Inu will go with you."

"No thanks," Naruto murmured. He wasn't hungry and he didn't want to leave his friend.

"We aren't hungry, Hokage-sama," Sora finished. The boys moved from their spot to the couch keeping their heads down.

"Well why don't we go for a walk?" the Hokage suggested. Both Naruto and Sora didn't move. They were quiet which wasn't their usual norm. When Koi left for the inn, the boys were left at the mercy of the village. Koi was a jonin and accepts missions for the village. Sometimes it's not enough and helps out at the family in. Sora is usually left behind so he can go to the Academy. Normally the old lady next door would watch them, but she was away this week. Every time the genin watched him, they beat Naruto and himself up and threatened them with the lie of being thrown out.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"The Hokage questions. Sora and Naruto just sat there. "Did they threaten you?"Sora's tightened his hand into a fist. Naruto just looked down. "Sora-kun… You and your family will never be thrown out. Not even as punishment. That I can promise you."

Sora looked at the old man. It was a confirmation that his family would be safe. Even as a five-year-old, he knew the struggles of what his mother faced as a refugee here in the village thought she was a respected kunoichi. Naruto glared past the Hokage. He opened his mouth to start, but Sora beat him to it.

"They beat us." He whispered, "They beat us, yelled at us. Calling us every name from freak to monster." Tears started to fall from his cheeks. "They wouldn't let us eat or play. They hated us." Naruto silently sobbed next to his best friend. "Kaa-chan doesn't know. I didn't want her to worry when she already does so much. They told us we would get thrown out of the village. Kaa-chan said we would be safe." Inu just watches the two boys silently sob. The Hokage took both boys in his arms and held them tight.

"You both are safe," he promised, "Inu will stay here with you. I have to attend to those in my office." With the Hokage disappeared, leaving the ANBU alone with the boys.

In the Hokage's office, he requested the ANBU to find the jonin in charge of the genin. A masked jonin knocked and entered his office.

"Hokage-same," he bowed followed by two young genin

"Ah, Kyo Matsumura and Huni no Ryu,' The Hokage said, "You two are under arrest." Two ANBU appeared behind putting them in chains.

"What is the matter with this?!" the jonin yelled.

"Shisu-san, these two have withheld food, tortured and beat two five year-olds."

As their tears dried, they fell asleep holding each other on the couch. Inu removed his mask and watched the boys sleep. He summoned a ninken and sent it with a scroll. Koi will know about this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koi made it to the inn before sunset. The inn owner stood outside sweeping the welcome mat. The inn and its keeper was the only family she had left in her life. Koi smiled and help Koto close to her chest.

"Koi-hime," You bowed, "and little Koto." The infant started to wake up from her nap and whimpered for food. Koi adjusted her top giving the child her breast. "Hungry as ever, I see."

"Hai," Koi smiled. "Yuki-sama, you said you needed help today?" Koi took in the older woman. She had shrunk since the last time she saw her. Even her hair was a bit more white than before and yet she still ages gracefully. She was considered the grandmother Koi never had and even spoils her children.

"Give me the child, once she is done and start on room thirteen."

"Hai, Yuki-sama." Yuki held a look in her eye that always spelled trouble for Koi and she saw it. Though, she knew better than to question the woman. They both walked into the main lobby. Koi noticed Koto had just finished and unraveled the child from her wrap, adjusting herself as well. Yuki quickly reached for her and scooping her up in her arms.

"There we are! Look at you!" Yuki cooed at the child. Koi smiled and grabbed the apron behind the counter. "Now be careful, Koi-hime, we've been having trouble with that door." Yuki pointed to the cart door. Koi just nodded and opened the door with ease. "Well then." Koi shook her head and grabbed the little cart. The last time she was here it was Koto's birth. Months ago seemed like forever. Yuki took the child in another room as Koi left to find her assigned workplace. Traveling down the halls, Koi hummed a small tune.

The door to room thirteen radiated with chakra. Koi's heart jumped into her throat as she recognized the chakra signature. She hesitated. Koi knew that she wanted to open the door and practically kill herself doing it. But the fear of being hurt was stopping her. She shook her head. No even if he does kill her then it was would be worth it. Koi disabled the chakra filled door as well as any traps that had been laden for an intruder. She entered the room only to have a kunai barely miss the tip of her nose as it dug into the wall next to her. A grey-blue figure charged at her as she tried to dodge. A massive hand gripped around her throat and the door next to her was shut in an instance. Barely able to breathe, she smiled, "Ki-sa-me-kun,"

The figure let her go and stepped back. Koi's smile turns into a grin as she embraces the man before her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. If Kisame was anything, it was loyal and honest. When it came to his village, he was deadly and fierce. Koi and Kisame' relationship wasn't the ideal match either one of them had hoped for, but by kami they made it work. Koi was graceful and in a way, pure. While her love was monstrous and bloodthirsty. The Uta Clansmen called the couple Bijo to Yajuu* as they earned that title during the war.

"I've missed you, Guppy." his voice was the same. Gravelly and deep. Koi pulled away from him, only to be hit by a cold draft. Her kimono was now damp. It was then that she realized that the man before her was dressed only in a towel. Her face heated up as a slight blush appears on her face. Kisame was going to fight his intruder naked? Then again, modesty wasn't something a shinobi should be worried about. Kisame's faced held a questioning look until he felt his towel drop slightly. Koi's eyes slowly trailed down the shark man's toned body. It was the first time she saw him nude. She couldn't stop the blood before it trickled out of her nose. She turned around holding her face giggling like a school girl. Kisame deadpanned as he remembered how much of a pervert the woman he loved was. "You know Koi-chan, we've done more _things_ then we can count." He moved back to the bathroom to at least get pants on.

"Yeah and then some," She laughed, "You still can't say sex without blushing Kisame-kun."

"You were the one who was rude about it," He hollered from the bathroom. Koi wiped the blood off her face and peaked her head into the bathroom. A sly smile crept on her face as she caught a glimpse of Kisame's tone buttocks. Yes, it was true that Koi was a bit of a pervert, but she couldn't help herself when it came to Kisame. "Do you-"

"No need to yell," She hushed. Kisame turned to see her sly grin. He quickly put on his pants and just shook his head.

"You do remember when we-"

"First had sex?"

"No!" He sputtered. Koi laughed at him fluster form. She loved this man for all he was worth, but his sex life wasn't something to talk about. "No, I was talking about when we first acknowledged our love."

"Yes," Koi moved into the bathroom and leaned up against the sink. Kisame embraced her feeling like the moment would never end. "You grabbed me by my hair-"

"Koi!"

"And you pushed me against the wall, you bit done on my nip-" Kisame covered her mouth with his in a hard kiss. He didn't want to relieve _that_ particular moment of their time together right now. He pulled away from her leaving her in awe.

"What were we talking about?" She dazed.

"Spoiled brat." Kisame shook his head once more as he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Koi sighed. She was miserable without him. There were no words in heaven or hell to describe the way she felt about the man. They both have been through hell and back. It was the little things like being at the inn made things in their life thrive. Being a Jonin from the Kiri and a jonin from Konoha, making life incredibly hard. Kisame missed his Guppy and his fry. However, things were getting more and more difficult for the Koi. Considered a traitor to Kiri, Koi was being hunted constantly outside of the village. Kisame only wanted to keep her safe.

He held out a hand for Koi to take. He watched as she took his hand. He took her in. Nothing much has changed about her. Maybe a few smile lines, but that just meant she was happy. Kisame's eyes linger on her face as her emotion in her eyes gave her away. She was jittery. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him.

"Whats the matter?" he asked. She looked at him and beamed. Koi no longer worried that her love was dead. No matter what people have told her. In her mind, her family was complete. Her Sora, Her Koto. Wait! Koto! Kisame didn't even know about her yet.

"Stay here." She jumped up and ran out the door. Kisame just sat there thinking hard about what Koi was planning. He noticed that she was hiding something, but what. He sighed, ready to give up as she enters the room once more with a moving bundle of blankets in her arms. Closing the door, Koi shushed the bundle. "Kisame-kun." He watched as Koi turned the bundle around to reveal a small child. Kisame stood up in shock. The robin egg complexion started the man as the child laughed and cooed at him. Kisame knew of his son, Sora, but now the shark shinobi has a daughter. He moved closer to get a better look. Koi only grinned at the surprised look on his face.

"Koi-chan…" He hesitated.

"Her name is Koto." Koi handed her to Kisame. It was confirmed. The Monster of the mist had a daughter. Kisame held her close as if afraid to break her. He slowly moved back to the bed. How long had it been since he held a child this small? Since Sora was this little maybe? "She'll be ten months old soon." Panic rose within him. Has it been that long since he has seen Koi? Kisame stared at the infant who only looked at him. Soon Koto gave him her own toothless grin with a squeal of joy. She was a daddy's girl already.

"Hello, my little guppy." Kisame smiled. He had relaxed a little since holding Koto but was still extremely careful not to break her. Koi joined Kisame on the bed and leaned up against him. Her family was complete in her eyes. Kisame's heart swelled with joy and pride, Koi knew that. However, she couldn't help but feel something foreboding within the pit of her stomach.

"Here." Koi handed then man a picture, "Its the most recent that I have had done." Kisame shifted Koto into one arm and took the photo. Looking at it, he saw a happy family. Two smiling children and a proud mother.

"Sora-kun has gotten big." He chuckled. Koi took Koto from Kisame and walked her back to Yuki. Koi felt there was something Kisame wanted to speak about, however, Koto was a bit distracting. Yuki never minded being a babysitter for the children. Koi just always felt bad about it. Even offered to pay, but Yuki always declined.

Kisame sighed as he stared at the photograph. What has the world come to? He should be with his family. Instead, he is fighting against her village and the relationship would put them all in danger should anyone find out. His son looked so much like him despite his' mother's honey eyes. Koto was beautiful like her mother even his genetics were more dominant. Kisame put the picture in his pocket and would be added to the others that Koi has given him over the years. Many years have passed by and it just seems the danger is getting closer to them.

"You never had the depressed look down," Koi joked as she entered the room. Kisame's head snapped up and saw her sad smile. She knew something was up and was about to find out. Koi sat back down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the blue man.

"Koi-chan," he hesitated. His arm moved to bring her closer. He always felt that he would lose her if she wasn't close by.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Do you remember the first time we confess our love?"

"During the war."

"Yeah"

"Why?" Koi looked up at Kisame and saw that his expression was far away. The feeling in her stomach only worsened. After years of training and being in close quarters with the man, she knew him quite well and this was a look that bared bad news.

"Tell me." He nuzzled his face into her hair. She always smelled of the river. No matter where she lived, she always smelled like home to Kisame. "Please?" His hands laced with hers as he pulled her back on to the bed. Koi placed her head listening to his heartbeat. The familiar thumping always made time stop. Even for the moment.

Koi sighed, "You were wounded…"

* * *

"Koi-hime!" A mist shinobi called the river princess over. Four men carried a body towards her as she soon realized who it was.

"Fuck!" Koi yelled. Frustration overtook her as she gathered up her kimono and ran over to them. The emotion coming from Koi radiated around her. The ninja slowly put him down on a sheet as everyone else watched. Those awake and those helping watched as the Ningyo tended to the Kaijin. Her mother soon joined her as she inspected the wounds on his leg and chest. "Baka, you promised!"

"Koi-chan its war," Misa reasoned with her. Koi whipped her head up with her kekkei Genkai activated. Her eyes shimmered like liquid gold. Nothing was going to stop her anger at the moment.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame does not get injured." She growled. Koi turned her attention back to the bleed man before her. She placed her hands on his chested and surged medical chakra through him. Even with his surplus of chakra, he had run just about out. Misa did the same to his leg. Around them, everyone watched in silence. They watched the Ningyo barely keep herself together as she healed her lover.

Misa stopped healing as she felt no pulse. She looked at her daughter as she continued healing him. She placed a hand on her shoulder, "Koi-chan…"

"No." Koi didn't even look at her mother, she just focused on his heart beneath his skin. After what felt like hours, Koi's chakra was starting to wear out. It was only minutes. "Kami…" Tears rolled down her cheek as she kept trying.

"Kisame-kun wake up." Her voice trembled as she made promises. "I'll make you all the crab cakes and shellfish soup you want. I'll never eat shark fin soup again. I'll even oil your sword." She lowered her head. Her tears fell on to the blue man's chest. "If you won't wake up for that, just let me tell you I love you once. I love you, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Do you, now?" Kisame smiled weakly. During Koi's confession, Misa helped her daughter restart his heart. Koi's chakra was dangerously low and missed it. "Good. I love you too, my guppy." Koi slumped next to him as her vision faded. Her mother watched the pair as Kisame sat up to catch her. Only the Ningyo would be able to swoon the monster of the mist.

 **Author's Note:** _Hello dearest readers! Things are not as I have hoped. :( And I do apologize even my terrible grammatical errors T.T I have updated the chatpter as well as working on the next four. Hopefully I'll push out an Omake as well. :D Thank you for favoriting and following!_


	5. They Are Mine

**Author's Note**

 **: Hello dearest readers! I apologize for the late posts. I'm working on getting some more items taken care of. As I have said before (Maybe?) I have at least four notebooks full some KoiXKisame goodness. Its just the chance to sit down and type that's my problem. T~T Just bare with me. Also thank you to the new followers and favorites. Y'all are amazing!**

 **P.S Keep a weathered eye out! I will be updating with more chapters soon. if there are grammatical errors my apologies!**

"That's the last thing I remember," Koi sighed. The giant shark man didn't move from his spot. His arms around her reminded him that she was safe for now. Kisame pulled her closer. His inner shark was calm and collected at this point. Only his guppy had this power to do this. Only his. However he never understood how the smalling things could mean so much to Koi. What was only minutes seemed like hours as a knock came from the door. Kisame let Koi go as she knew it was Yuki.

"Koi-chan.." Kisame lost his words. Koi turned to look at him. She knew. He knew that she knew something was going on.

"Kisame-kun," Koi sighed, "Whatever it is-"

"Shishou is leaking information." Kisame blurted. Koi's face didn't change. She knew that her lover's master was a snake in the grass. She hated the orange haired bastard. A scowl graced her face as the knocking rang throughout the room once more. "I'm going to take the Samehada and kill him." Koi knew that the man before her had more honor and loyalty than anyone. Yet he was being lied to and he couldn't take that from a man that was supposed to trust.

"I've never liked him." Koi muttered. The knock at the door turned into a pound. Koi opened the door and saw Yuki standing there with a dog. The pug looked at her and then at Kisame.

"Pakkun?" Koi asked, "What are you doing here?" The pug produced a scroll and disappeared. Yuki opened up the scroll and a new found rage burned in her belly. The boys have been attacked within her own home. Koi's fury swirled around her as her chakra flared. Kisame came to her side and read the scroll. He knew that Koi had adopted another child indirectly. But for them to be hurt was another story. His guppy was like a bear when it came to her children. Hell hath no fury like Koi scorned. Kisame put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her out of the room.

"Go to them." He smiled. Koi calmed down and looked up at her lover. Her grabbed her chin and brought her into a kiss. "I mean it. I'll send a scroll when I can." Koi headed out the door.

"Kisame-kun," She looked back before he closed the door, "Please be safe."

"I love you too, guppy." He laughed. The door closed and Koi hurriedly gather Koto and left.

Word had been sent to the Hokage of Koi's arrival in the village. The genins were fold they had to face the very woman of the boys. Shisu started to worry as a knock came to the door. Before the hokage could do anything the door opened and it walked Koi. She looked calm and serene, but she was far from it. She bowed deeply and acknowledged the three in the room.

"Homage-sama," Koi hissed. She had great respect for the man, however, her children were harmed. She stood up, the honey color in her eyes swirling like they were liquid. These men knew that she was a force to reckon with and could be a power ally or enemy.

"Koi-hime, I apologize to have you find out this wa-"

"What did they do?" Koi asked. The two genin looked at her with horror on their faces. This woman's chakra had the aura of certain destruction and would take down anything in its path. A knock on the door turned everyone's attention. Koi saw the boys beaten and bruised they entered the room followed by the Dog ANBU. Koi's fury bubbled within her. She turned to the Hokage then to the genin in shackle. She gave them a sickly smile as thoughts of violence graced her mind. The Hokage put a hand on her sholder and sighed.

"What would you like to do?" He asked. The genin's jonin just watched Koi's face as she thought about that to do about the boys. A thought popped into her head that would satisfy all of them.

"I want to spar with them." She smiled. The Hokage knew that smile and could only think of the last time she was sparring with someone that crossed her.

"Koi-hi-"

"Upon the behalf of my students, we accept." Shisu accepted the match. He bowed to Koi and the Hokage, "When would you like to schedule the match?"

"Now." Koi's response was firm. She wanted to show this man she was not the one to trifle with. He nodded and began to follow her to the roof. The children looked to the hokage, questioning if this was the right thing to do. He just sighed and ushered the children out them. The Hokage pondered the outcome. This can go two ways, she will kill him or she will let him live. If she lets him live, he will be useless for a shinobi. The Hokage knew that this may end up happening, but perhaps she won't.

At the roof, Shisu and Koi stood facing each other. Koi's smile never leaving her face. The children stood behind the Hokage as the ANBU next to him was the one to initiate the match. With the signal, Koi's eyes shimmered as she activated Sairen no koe. Shisu looked at her eyes mesmerized. He went to move but only found he was frozen.

"I got you." She laughed, "You all call me a foreigner. A stranger. You have rules not to talk about certain things. Yet, you let your genin hurt my children. You let them call them freaks and monsters. I will not have it. Take your kunai and put it to your throat." The children watched in horror as Shisu did just so. The kunai aimed at his throat, Shisu started to panic. What type of demon was this woman? Was this even a woman? Koi never moved. All she did was open her eyes. He just bore in to them. They seemed to swirl and shimmer, captivating Shisu much like a being hypnotised or a genjutsu. Fear swelled in his brain. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight. The only time he had heard such power was during the war, but the Ningyo was supposed to have died. She couldn't be the very same girl.

"Koi-chan." The hokage coughed. As the woman turned away, Shisu dropped the kunai and fell to the ground. She had released the genjutsu. The men watched as she took Sora and Naruto by the hand and led them away. The Hokage dismissed the Genin and looked to their sensei.

"Uta no Koi is a power ally." He said, "Be sure to remember that." Shisu vomited as the Hokage left.

Koi smiled sadly as the two boys held on to her. The silence was uncomforatble for her as the two youngsters always chatted and joked with each other.

"Sora-kun, Naruto-kun," She stopped and knelt down to face both boys. They avoided her eyes as they felt like they were in the wrong. "In the rice field, there is always that one bad patty. Does that ruin the harvest?"

"No," the two said together.

"Then let this be a lesson. What happened today was wrong and should have never happened. However, you two are young and joyous and the most handsome boys I have ever met." She smiled at them hoping to gain at little reaction from them. They finally met her eyes. They told her a lot with their silence. Koi pulled Naruto and Sora in for a hug. "I will never let anything like this happen again. I swear as long as I am a shinobi nothing with stop me from protecting my family." The boys embraced her with tears slowly falling. In the middle of the street, she held them tightly not wanting to let go.

"Okaa-san," Naruto hiccuped as he pulled away, "Where is Koto-chan?" Sora looked up too realizing that his sister was not with his mother.

"She is home with Obaa-sama." Koi smiled. She stood up, taking the boys hands and leading them home. "I have ramen and dango home too if you are hungry." Finally, the excitement of ramen and dango had the boys cheering.

"Kaa-Chan!" A voice yelled. Koi cover her head with a pillow to drown out the noise the row children made.

"Kaa-san!" Another joined in. Couldn't she just sleep a little bit longer? She groaned as she sat up. It was graduation day for Sora and Naruto. They would be shining today. Koi rubbed her eyes as three bodies jumped on her. She sighed and pushed the three youngins off and glared at them.

"You three know know that I need my beauty sleep." She joked. Koto looked at her and smiled.

"Kaa-Chan," she smiled, "You are already beautiful." Koi patted her head. She was trying to sucker Koi into something, but what? Naruto only grinned as Sora gave a smirk. They were up to something.

"Thank you, Koto-Chan," Koi smiled, "now out so i can get ready!" The children clamour over her and out the door. She smiled. Yes, her children would be shining today. Koi got out of bed undressed from her nightgown, and started to pull on her fishnets. She thank Kami that she showered the night before. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but that was just a brush away. Koi pulled on her kimono top and began to tie her obi. Her little Sora, well not so little anymore, was going to be a genin. She couldn't believe it. How could her live just flown by? Oh yeah… children. Koi wished that things could have been a little different. Much like Kisame being apart of their lives more. But since the scrolls and letters stopped coming she could only understand why they had to end what they had.

With a sigh, Koi wrapped the fabric scroll around her waist. Her thoughts went back to Kisame. Was he okay? Was he even still alive? Of course he was still alive. The man can punch through a freaking wall. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the moments they had. The sound of glass breaking caught her attention as she pinned the last piece of fabric together.

Koi rushed out to the living room go see a glass shattered and milk on the wooden floor. A scared Sora hid behind Naruto who started to cower. Koto looked as if she was about to cry. Today was a day of celebration, she reminded herself.

"Naruto, get the broom," Koi smiled, "Sora get a cloth. Koto, help me with breakfast."

"It's already done, Kaa-Chan." Naruto beamed at her with a broom in hand. Koto was already grabbing a cloth to clean up the milk. Koi smiled. She made sure that her children were responsible even though they would be shinobi. Her thoughts ventured off to a distant realm and Sora and Naruto sat down to the table ready to partake in the breakfast they had made.

Pictures on the wall reminded the family of the years that passed and how they ended up where they were. However it seemed there was an absence among them. The people who were in them were happy and cheerful, but something was missing. It wasn't until everyone was finished and Koi was cleaning up the dishes did Koto speak up, "Mama, will Papa be coming to Sora-kun and Naruto-kun's graduation?"

"Imouto-"

"Sadly no," Koi gave her a sad smile. She washed the dishes and set then aside to dry, "He… He is extremely busy with missions. Being a shinobi is hard." Koi lied partly. She didn't know if Kisame was still at Kiri nor did she know what was happening over there. It was two years since he killed Fugaku. Word had come both from the summons she had received and the Hokage. Ibiki, the untrustful bastard, has Inochi search her mind to make sure she was still loyal to the village. It was a precaution. If Kisame defected, chances that may as well be slim to none, he would be labeled as S-Class. He was loyal to the village. However maybe it has faltered.

Koi watched her young daughter's face fall. Koto expressed they she did not want to become a shinobi. Even at a younger at she watched her brothers train and decided it wasn't for her. Every year in March, Koi would take her to leave a photo for their father when Yuki-sama suggested leaving her the inn when the old woman passed. Koto enjoyed the idea of owning the inn. It was a lot of responsibility for a six year old however they give children the option to be shinobi's at that age.

"Koto-chan," Koi sung, "Play me something. Play me a tune." Koto smiled and embraced the woman. "Thats my girl." Koi smiled. Her children were her pride. Koi thought about her younger self and her lover. Oh how they hated each other. Yet they made a powerful couple.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto called.

"Hai?"

"Would you tell us a story about the Ningyo and the Kaijo no Bijuu?"

"Yeah!" Koto cheered, "Can we hear about their first kiss?"

"Alright, we have time for one story," Koi agreed, "Now, shortly after the chunin exams, the Ningyo experienced a tragic loss…"

* * *

Koi's birthday was that very day. Instead of celebrating it, she holed herself up in the family dojo. A constant thud could be heard to anyone who walked by. She was throwing senbon in to a dummy.

"Koi-hime?" Sota called for her. The paper door rattled in its track. However, Koi stuck a kunai making it difficult for anyone to get in. "Koi-chan, you need to come out. Its been a few days. All you have been doing is training." He was right. Her muscle ached with how much she had been training. But feeling anger was better than feeling nothing at all.

Thud. Thud. Thud. She kept throwing the senbon from where she was perched. Another voice made her stop. It was her Chunin partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. No she needed to ignore them and finish her training. It was the only way to get stronger. Thud. Thud.

"Koi-san." Kisame knocked, "How are you going to face death? You are a kunoichi. Let it go." She threw a senbon in to the door. She didn't care if he got hurt, but she did. "You are being a child." Rage roared in her belly. A child? A CHILD? How dare that overgrown fish boy called her a child. Koi jumped down from the rafters and ripped the door off of its track. Koi pulled Kisame in the dojo and with all her strength, threw him in the room.

Kisame looked at her small form. She was thirteen today and was recently promoted to chunin in the eyes of the shinobi world. Yet, her body seemed small and her skin was blotches of red and dried with blood. He watched as she charged at him, full force. He dodged her attack and went defensive. Koi threw senbon his way, which was only deflected thanks to the Kunai. Her aim was impeccable as always.

Her hands moved fast as she ran through the jutsu signs. Water clones stood before Kisame all with some sort of weapon. The real Koi held a tanto blade. Kisame once more readied himself for the attack. He knew this was her coping mechanism. Her mother's death triggered a rage he had never seen before. While he was still a kiri shinobi, Kisame felt that the assassination of Koi's mother was uncalled for. It was a power trip. Koi's small village was growing up in the rank and her mother was the center of it all. The nobles thought with her gone, it would be easier to keep the village under their thumb. Kisame knew all of this because it was a member of the Seven Swordsman who committed the act.

In a flash, the clones and Koi attacked Kisame. He unsheathed his own sword and blocked the attacks. Koi's emotion got the better of her. She misstepped and landed into Kisame's chest. Soon the clones stopped attacking and disappeared as Kisame dropped his swords and wrapped his arms around the young girl.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Koi cried. She was broken for now. Her mother's death was something that hit her hard. She cried into his vest. Kisame just held her. He really wasn't the comforting type, but he never wanted to see Koi this hurt.

Koi felt safe wrapped up in Kisame's arms. For days, she had been training and stretching her limits to keep her mind of the assassin. However today, she just couldn't take it. She cried, screamed, even beat a dummy to pieces but nothing helped the ache. Yet with Kisame holding her, she relax. She thought he hated her, but at this point in time all she wanted to do was sleep. Koi felt Kisame tighten his grip as he picked her up.

"Sleep," He commanded softly, "I will stay her till you wake."

"Mmm," Koi hummed closing her eyes allowing sleep to take over.

Kisame took Koi to her room and laid her on her futon. Sota followed curious at the entire event. He smirked at the pair and cursed his mother for making a bet against the two. He loved her and doesn't know it yet. Their mother was right.

* * *

"The Ningyo's mother was right, even though she have passed on. The two would eventually find their feelings." Koi finished the story. The trio of children watched as they held tears in their eyes.

"How did the mother die?" Naruto asked. Koi looked at the clock and saw that they were going to be late. She jumped up and ushered the children to the door.

"Assassinated by the Kaijuu no Bijuu's teammate. Now hurry before you are late." She rushed. Yuki knocked on the door as the boys left.

"They wanted another story?" The old woman asked. Koi only smiled before giving Koto a kiss on the head.

"Hai," Koi said putting on her sandals, "I'm late for work. Koto is ready to go with you this weekend after the graduation."

"Go on now," Yuki waved Koi off with a smile. Koi shot her a grin and went about her way. She finally stretched in the sun's rays. The children sure keep her on her toes. At least she is ready for the mission the Hokage is going to send her on.


	6. Don't Mess With The Kids

**Author's Note:** Good morning/evening/day to Y'all! It is I, your humble captain! It has been a while since my last update/publish. A lot has happened between moving, work, school, my little man starting his first day at school… I digress. However, I am here to give you the next chapter of KoiXKisame goodness. And. Here. We. Go.

Koi growled under her breath as many other shinobi gathered around her. A hand gently grasped her shoulder, "Its Naruto-kun again, isn't it?" Koi turned and gave Iruka a firm nod. This time it was more serious than the last. She had just spoken to Iruka at the Academy about Naruto and Sora. Sora tried to intentionally fail but was caught. Koi knew that Sora just wanted to be with Naruto, but in the end, only Sora passed. Koi saw Naruto on the swing, she felt the misery in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to comfort the child. To try to ease his pain. Before Koi could even invite him for dinner the boy was gone. Sora didn't want to celebrate seeing how even Naruto couldn't.

However, tonight wasn't just a prank. It was much more than that. Koi knew something was up seeing how Mizuki seemed twitchy to her after her visit at the academy. Iruka didn't notice his comrade, however, Koi knew that something was up with Mizuki. It wasn't just Mizuki who was in a tizzy, it was the other shinobi as well. Despite not trying to listen, Koi couldn't help but become irate at the fact they all scoured and groaned about Naruto's prank.

"This has gone on long enough!" yelled one man.

"Naruto has been nothing but trouble." another commented. Koi bowed as the Hokage appeared in front of them. However, more and more shinobi spoke their hatred for the child. The Hokage shot Koi a look of sympathy. He knew that Koi loved that boy like her own.

"He should have been slaught-" A senbon flew past the man's throat hitting the wall beside him.

"Insult the boy again and I'll make sure you never existed." Koi hissed through her teeth. It was then that the Hokage spoke.

"The scroll Naruto has taken is a dangerous one," He explained, "It was forbidden by the previous Hokage." The shinobi around by mumbled, afraid to get hit by a senbon from Koi. They all knew that Koi had unofficially adopted the Naruto. She was an outsider herself and always defended him. She took no shit from anyone regarding her children.

"It has been twelve hours since the Scroll of Sealing was taken. We must find Naruto!"

"Hai!" All the shinobi took off in all different directions. Koi stuck with Iruka knowing that he would find Naruto. Their footsteps were all that could be heard as they ran through the forest. Koi watched and focused on Naruto's chakra signature. Iruka threw her a worried glance, but only returned it with a smile. Even though Naruto screwed up big time, Koi had a feeling that it was something bigger.

"There!" Koi pointed out Naruto's figure on the ground. Both of the jonin jumped down, startling Naruto.

"Caught you!" Iruka screamed. Naruto sat up laughing excited to see his sensei. His disheveled and dirty look had Iruka questioning why he had been out here.

"Kaa-chan! Iruka-sensei!" The boy laughed, "Wait till you see the new jutsu I learned and then you'll definitely let me pass!"

"He's been training," Koi spoke. She looked at the scroll then back at Naruto, but Iruke beat her to the question.

"How did you come about the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He said that if I learned something, then you would let me pass."

"Fucking Mizuki." Koi gritted her teeth, "I never liked him, Iruka-kun."

Iruka just glanced at her. Before he could get a word out, multiple kunai flew and embedded themselves in Iruka's body as Koi tackled Naruto to the ground. Koi quickly looked back only to see the white-haired man known as Mizuki behind her.

"Nice job, Naruto-San." he gloated. Koi looked down at Naruto. He was scared. He underst00d what was going on. Poor boy, trapped in a situation that he couldn't control. Koi gave him a small smile to reassure him that everything would be alright. She rolled off of him and stood up, facing their attacker.

Mizuki yelled, "Naruto! Give me the scroll!"

"No don't!" Iruka argued

"Kaa-chan, what's going on?" Naruto questioned Koi.

"Whatever happens, Naru-chan, keep running and do not let Mizuki get the scroll," Koi whispered behind her, "Its incredibly dangerous and you should have never been told about it."

Naruto tried to get up and run, however, Mizuki's voice caught his attention, "Naruto-kun, there is no sense in you having it. Might as well tell you the truth."

"Don't you dare, Mizuki." Koi and Iruka screamed.

"Shut your mouth outsider," Mizuki growled at Koi. He spoke smugly to start his tale, "Twelve years ago. Well before I begin, tell me what do you know of the Kyuubi? You probably won't know. The Kyuubi was sealed, you see, and since then there was a special rule. A decree if you will."

Naruto was absorbing this. Koi turned to look at him, urging him to get out of there. All while ready to attack Mizuki. Naruto wasn't a shinobi yet, but he still should understand that there would be bloodshed tonight. Koi's fury raged inside as she created four water clones within the wood ready them to take out Mizuki.

"But the rule was never told to you."

"Why? Why not me?" Naruto asked in shock. Why was Mizuki telling him this? He looked over to Koi who stood her ground with a snarl on her face. The anticipation was killing Naruto question in his head rolled and rambled. Why didn't anyone tell him? Did his pseudo mother know? "What rule!"

"The rule that you ARE the Kyuubi." Mizuki cackled. Naruto stumbled back at the shock of his words. What? He was the Kyuubi? How was this possible. "The very same Kyuubi who killed Iruka's parents."

"Shut up!" Koi yelled as one of the clones started to rush Mizuki. He dodged and continued.

"You were sealed by the very same Hokage you admire. You've been lied too by everyone. Wasn't it strange how everyone hated you? Even Koi-chan here knew about it and didn't tell you." He smirked. The sound of a giant shuriken ready to be swung didn't leave much time for Koi's attack. "Iruka's the same. He hates you too!"

Koi summoned two other water clones and moved to take out Mizuki and the shuriken. Naruto's anger was growing out of control as the chakra swirled and moved around him. It was with one last yell, the shuriken was release, "No one will ever love you. That scroll was used to seal you up!"

A water cloned charged at Mizuki as a thud rang in her ears as Koi turned back to see Iruka kneeling over Naruto. She stopped and heard Naruto's soft why. Iruka choked out, "My… Parents. After they died, I own. It was hard. Naruto-kun you have been in so much pain. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't feel like this." It was then that Naruto turned from under him and ran. Mizuki had run off after taking out the clone. Iruka chased after Naruto.

Mizuki's shouldn't have told him. She knew that he was the Kyuubi, but that didn't matter to her. She had the soul of a hundred-year-old goddess with in her very core. Was she really the one to judge? Her children were half genetic experiments. Yet, everyone looked down on Naruto. Nobody took the time to actually get to know them. Only she did it seemed.

"Fuck." She cursed as her clone headed toward her.

"Minato-sempai did not die in vain." her clone commented.

"No, he did not."

"We'll get him."

"He won't look us in the eyes, do you think he knows?"

"I don't know," Both of the Koi's moved in search of the fighting that just ensued. The look that Naruto gave Koi made her regret everything. She vowed that he was her child. Being that, he was to be protected much like Sora and Koto. Mizuki will pay for what he had done.

A snort was heard from the clone as Koi turned her head breaking her from her thoughts. The clone looked to the original and gave a lopsided smile, "You were just talking to yourself."

"Shut up," grunted Koi, "Let's go find them." The two jumped from branch to branch in search of either Naruto, Iruka, or god-forbid, Mizuki. Moments made the feel grim for Koi. She couldn't sense their chakra anywhere. Her thoughts were supposed to be positive, but the idea of losing Naruto made her heartbreak.

"Listen!" The clone demanded as she stopped. A yell was heard. Actually multiple yells. It was Naruto or Narutos. Koi's clone went forward to find Iruka as Koi, herself, went through the trees to see a thousand Narutos pummeling Mizuki. What Naruto did was wrong, yet watching her son beat up this weasel made her feel like a proud mom.

The dust had settled and Naruto only laughed, "I may have just gone a bit too far." Koi only beamed at the boy. That was her Naruto. She knew he could do it. Iruka smiled as he was being healed by the clone. The clone disbursed as soon as Iruka stood up

"Hey," Iruka called, "Come here. There is something I want to give you." Naruto eagerly bounded over to the shinobi. Koi looked down at Mizuki and gave him a good kick to make sure that she was down. She summoned some rope and tied the man up. Koi looked back and saw Iruka finish tying the headband on Naruto. Her boy was now a shinobi.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun," Iruka smiled, "You passed!" Koi walked over to give him a hug.

"Kaa-chan.." Naruto's voice drifted as he was embraced by the woman.

"Sora-kun is going to be excited to learn you graduated," She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I am so proud of you."

As soon as those words had left her mouth, Naruto beamed at her with tears in his eyes. He never felt that anyone was proud of him. But in the midst of everything, Koi was the one who let him know she was happy with him. Proud of him.

"Let's go out for some ramen," Iruka mentioned. The feeling of making someone proud quickly left the boy as the thought of Ichiraku Ramen filled his mind. Naruto raised his arms in victory over free ramen and let out a yell.

However, Koi's mind was trying to come up with the most devious plan for Mizuki. Although she was very proud of Naruto, Mizuki needed to be taught a lesson. Or five. Iruka looked at her and she just gave a bright smile, "Go on without me. I'll take care of Mizuki-san." Iruka only nodded and the two headed off. Koi grinned as Mizuki groaned, letting her know that he was gaining consciousness.

The distaste for Mizuki started when Koi first came to Konohagakure. He was the first to give her trouble. Now Koi would have her revenge. She sauntered over to his body. Groans came from Mizuki as Koi picked him up by his hair.

"Such beautiful hair," She cooed., "Sucks to have it on such a shitty man." His hands were bound behind his back. Koi's knots were nearly inescapable. Mizuki found that out as he opened one eye, the other swelled shut. The glimmering gold that swirled in Koi's eyes caught his attention and she caught him in the genjutsu.

"Sit up and do not make a sound." Her voice commanded. Mizuki obeyed the command. The fear in his eyes only made Koi laugh. "Do you know about my first kill? No? Let me tell you. She was twice my age and the Chunin exams brought out the brutality…"

* * *

The chunin exams were that year. Koi knew this mean alot to Kirigakure and Kisame, but she didn't care enough. Koi didn't want the title of chunin. Yet here she was sitting on a mountain in Kumo as Kisame and her brother argues over what to do. Sota declared himself leader and Kisame wasn't having that. The team was supposed to capture another team's colored scroll. This would instigate team work. Sota wanted to hunt down another team, while Kisame wanted to lie in wait. Their raised would only draw in enemies.

Koi grew irritated at the arguing. She wanted to get this over with. Being in Kumo wasn't the best place in mind for a person who loved water, but the arguing set her over the edge. A senbon appeared at the boys' feet. Startled, they jumped back and looked at Koi. She only glared at them as Kisame tried to open his mouth. Her eyes shimmered as the Sairen no Koe was activated. Kisame knew his argument was invalid. Sota just looked away.

"In order to get a scroll," Koi hissed, "we need to work. As. A. Team." Kisame looked down, avoiding her gaze. Sota simply looked everywhere other than his sister.

"Now, what do we know?"

"Literally?" Sota quipped, "Nothing."

"There is no water here so no jutsus will work easily." Kisame acknowledged the obvious. Koi just shook her head. They were numbskulls.

"Ambush."

"Koi-chan…" Sota stared.

"It's brilliant!" Kisame laughed, "If we can ambush a team then we pass this round."

"Exactly, but I suggest we head toward the checkpoint for-" A chakra pulsed from behind Koi. Sota glared in the direction as they jumped into a defensive formation. A trio of Kumo shinobi emerged from the mountain. The leader of the trio only grinned at the team.

"Look what we found boys," her voice was sickly sweet. Her hair was pink and reminded Koi of cotton candy. It was no wonder her voice soundly sickly to her. "Two beached fish and a lost puppy." The males in the group could have passed for Suna shinobi by the way they were covered up head to toe. Yet the girl was nearly naked in nothing but fish netting and and a shall.

Koi backed up toward Kisame. Catching the favoritism in the group, the Kumo kunoichi grinned wickedly. Koi thought to herself about how her life started to get interesting and dying would not be an opportune moment.

"Let us have your scroll." One of the men demanded.

"No." Koi denied. If she was going to die, then at least she would put up a fight. The man looked at her. Koi's place in the formation was toward the back making it easier for eye contact and the brute of action would have Kisame and Sota taking on the force. Due to this, the enemy always underestimates her. Constantly thinking she was the weakest.

"Kill them." The kunoichi demanded. The two men charged at Sota and Kisame. They both dodged their attackers and attacked in defense. Koi jumped forward and caught the eye of the Kunoichi. Panic rose in the woman as she found she couldn't move. All she could do was watch the gold in Koi's eyes shimmer.

"My, my," Koi chuckled, "Look at the little mouse caught in my trap." Sota knocked out his attacker only to have Kisame slit the throat of the other. Sota started to call out to Koi, but Kisame stopped him. Both of them knew, Koi was not a killer, but she grew up as a kunoichi. They watched as Koi wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, embracing her. Allowing her once last physically touch.

"Now," Koi whispered in her ear, "Take your kunai and slit your throat." She let go of the woman and turned her back. Walking away as the woman did what the Ningyo commanded. Sota and Kisame could only watch as the woman's body dropped. Koi's composure started to falter. This was her first actually kill. Kisame appeared next to her as her breathing was rigid and hard. She looked into his eyes. He was more surprised by the cold look that was held in her's.

"No one fucks with my family." She huffed before losing consciousness.

* * *

Mizuki's body shook as he tried to fight the genjutsus. Koi could only smirk allowing fear to tangle itself within Mizuki.

"Stand." She commanded. Even in the binds, Mizuki stood before Koi. He felt Koi's cold hand on his face. "I could kill you right now. I could tell you my secrets." She touched his nose with her's. The closeness made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"But I won't." She pulled away from him summoning an otter. The creature made a noise at him. "Kawausa-sama, can you please take this to Hokage-sama?" The creature once more made a noise and took the scroll out of Koi's hand. It gave Mizuki a glare and left. Koi looked back to Mizuki once more. She took out a senbon and jabbed it into his knee, making it immovable.

"Go near my children again and you will _learn_ all my secrets." She threatened before disappearing. Mizuki screamed in pain as the genjutsu was released. ANBU found him quickly. The dog ANBU took one look at the screaming man and shook his head.

"At least we know she was here," Neko looked at his captain as to question his comment, "The Ningyo."


	7. So Proud of You

**Author's Note:** Good evening/morning! I have brought you a late gift!

The sound of the front door woke Sora from his sleep. His mother was finally home. He glanced at the clock and saw it was five 'o' one in the morning. The blinking red seemed to be the only thing he could see until the hall light turned on, brightening the dark apartment. Sora sat up as Koi passed by his room. Her feet padded down to the bathroom. She looked tired and dirty. He called to her, "Is everything okay?"

Koi's blue hair was the only thing Sora saw as she went in the bathroom that was ajar to his room. She stopped and turned to face her son. He looked nervous as she gave him a tired smile. She offered only two words before closing the door.

"Naruto-kun passed."

Sora was in shock. He passed? How did he pass? Sora had so many questions running through his mind. He remembered that Iruka-sensei failed him and forced Sora to pass. If Naruto didn't pass, why should Sora leave his friend behind? But he passed now. How?

The shower started, leaving Sora to his questions. He laid back down, however thankful he didn't have to have his picture taken for the information file at least. He had done that a while ago for his information files. Due to the consideration of being in somewhat of a clan. Sora's face is plastered in the Uta clan book that is housed in the Hokage's office. Due to the circumstances, Sora is one of a kind. In a clan, but not.

Sora turned over and saw a scroll on his night stand. It had come earlier today by a summons, Kawausa-sama to be correct. He thought only the Uta Clan had the contract for the Otter summons especially the Lord of the Otters himself. However, Sora knew the tale of the Uta Massacre. He knew there were none left except Obaa-chan and his mother. Yet it made him question the idea maybe some had survived. Perhaps his mother had sent the summons? Sora hasn't learned Kuchiyose no Jutsu yet. At least he was supposed to later on according to his mother. Maybe even Imouto-chan learned as a last resort? His mother nor Koto would seal the scroll with chakra like it was.

The water turned off and the door opened. Clad in a nightgown Koi walked past Sora's door once more toward the kitchen. Sora sat up and grabbed the scroll. Following his mother, he should at least let her know this had come for her.

"Okaa-san." He held out the scroll to her as she turned. She took it in her hand and a sad smile graced her face. A burst of chakra from her palm and the scroll was unsealed. Koi handed it back to Sora. He looked at her curiously as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's for you." Sora opened the scroll hesitantly. For him? From who? Before he even got a chance to open it all the way, it turned to smoke and the scroll was replaced by a katana in his hands. Sora looked incredulously at it. Koi crossed her arms and just smiled. Sora examined the sword, unsheathed it, and found a note tied gently to the blade. He was speechless.

Who could have gotten him this? It was a beautifully crafted katana. It appeared old, yet well-taken care off. Koi had carefully taken the note off to read it before her son. She knew full well who the gift was from and it created joy and heartache all the same. She passed the note to Sora was he sheathed his katana. As he read the note, Sora's body shook.

"What does it say?" Koi asked knowing full well what it said.

"It… Um…" Sora stumbled over his words as he was filled to the brim with emotion. The boy never met his father. Yet here in this note, this letter, his father professed his pride for the boy. "It says, 'Sora. This is the katana that earned me my Jonin status. Use it well. With love, Tou-sama. I am so proud of you."

Sora looked up to his mother. Could this really have been from his father? How did it go untraced by the security at the gate? Koi grabbed Sora's shoulder and pulled him close embracing him tightly. He started to sob into her chest as she spoke softly, "Tou-san broke his word. A few months after Koto-chan was born, I saw him one last time. He told me that we were not able to be together and more. Then the letter came. It was perilous for us to even be known for our relationship. Yet here is proof. You and Koto-chan are his pride, Sora-kun. He must of been at the inn with Obaa-sama and Koto-chan."

Sora did not embrace his mother even as he sobbed. Koi pulled away from her son. She watched as Sora's red eyes swirled with emotion. Anger lasted longer in his eyes as even more tears began to spill. Hot angry tears.

"Then why can I not see him!" Sora yelled, "Why have I never met him? You tell us he loves us and how he wishes he was here but he never will be!"

Koi was not taken back at his words. The situation was difficult, to begin with. She knew that Sora may have some anger towards her and Kisame. This life was not fair to him, but that is what life had dealt for them. This boy and his father were two worlds apart and they would never be closer it would seem. Koi knew that Kisame loved his children with all his heart and wanted nothing more than to be with his family. But for the sake of his family, this is where it had to be. Konohagakure provided what Kisame could not. He knew that. Koi knew that. Perhaps some practice with the katana would help.

Koi placed her hands on Sora's shoulders once more. Sora had looked down, avoiding his mother's gaze, angry and ashamed. He had never raised his voice to his mother before. He knew little of her past and knew less of his father's. He knew he had no right to yell at her, but he was wrong. Koi believed that he had every right to yell, scream, cry. Emotions are okay at home, just not on the field. He is a shinobi now, but at home, in her home, Sora was still her child, her baby boy. Softly, she grabbed his chin and made he look up at her, "Sora-kun…"

This is he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed once more.

"Doesn't he love us?" Sora's question caught Koi off guard. How was a boy at twelve years old to know that his father loves him? Koi tried to show both her love and Kisame's but she knew it wasn't the same. Even Kakashi tried and knew. Koi's heart was breaking in a million pieces. She herself was stuck in an emotional limbo. She knew that Kisame does love her and their fry and would never let them be hurt even in it killed him. He was a loyal man.

She pushed Sora away to look at him. His blue hair was matted from sleeping. His honey eyes red from not only sleep but his crying. Her son was the carbon copy of Hoshigaki Kisame. Perhaps with more emotions. She smiled at her thought and began.

"Uta no Sora, now you listen to me. Tou-san, loves us more than anything in the world. Don't you ever doubt that again. He sent you his most prized possession. That is a great honor."

"Then why?" he sniffled, "Why are you and Jiji-san holding hands?"

At this moment, Koi knew Sora needed to hear the truth. Kakashi was an amazing friend, yet that was all that he was. A friend. With benefits when it came around, but that is about it. She expressed to Kakashi the first time they had done the deed that this is something that can happen but with no strings attached. Kakashi agreed. They both led very stressful lives. Yet, Koi adored Kakashi, but her feelings for Kisame never changed. She still loved him.

"Remember how the Ningyo and the Kaijuu no Bijuu were ill-fated? They could never be together and that they were alway so far apart. That is what is happening to Tou-san and I. However, we made an agreement that this is how it would be and we should move on from one another. But that is something you should not have to worry about. Besides, Kakashi-san is my friend and he comforts me by holding my hand." The explanation was simple. Sora once more looked down in guilt. He mother always has a plan and an explanation for everything. The more he thought back to it, the more he realized that his mother and the Ningyo were about the same. However the Ningyo was a goddess in human form with exceptional powers who fell in love with a demon damning her in the eyes of the villagers.

"Now, Sora, get ready to train." He looked at her confused. Koi placed her hands on her hips and gave him one last weary smile, "It's easy to channel emotions through training and you barely passed on your sword skills. So I suggest you start training with that here on out. I want some improvement. Emotions are okay at home, but not on the field. The enemy will see right through you. Now go."

Sora only nodded and hurriedly got dressed. With in ten minutes, he was out the door and Koi was in bed. Her thoughts lingered on Kisame. Perhaps life would have been different if she wasn't the Ningyo. But at this point, she wouldn't have it any other way. A crinkle of paper reminded her that it was in her pocket as she turned over to get comfortable. Koi retrieved it and just stared at the note. It was from Kisame. Hidden in the scroll. After years of no communication and only wishing to see him, feel him one more time, he sends this. She was scared. What could he possible say to her?

Moments of silence passed as she finally opened that folded paper. A small smile formed on her lips and she read the letter out aloud to her self,

"Koi-chan. I broke my promise. I am a loyal man and I keep to my word. Yet here I am breaking it. I needed to express my pride to our fry. Koto is grown too big and is beautiful beyond words. Sora is too grown up. And here I am, an S-rank criminal pouring my weakness on a page of paper. I give my love to all of you. Perhaps we'll see each other again. Perhaps in battle. Koi-chan, remember, before the dawn comes the night. I will be there keeping hope."

In the night, he is with her. Yes, Koi remembers that very well. She slips the note back in her pocket. She had to report this to the Hokage. After a nap though. His words echoed in her head. The memory of their escape was too fresh in her mind to let her sleep. Koi raised her and up to see the small scar that ran across her palm. Many don't even notice it, yet there is was. The mark Zabuza left on her.

* * *

Roars of flames and the screaming of the Uta clan are what filled Koi's ears as she faced the Kiri shinobi who invaded. She was breathing heavy as she already taken out dozens and these two fools were left. She was running out of chakra. She turned to look at her brother. He too was defending himself with Kisame.

"Kisame-kun," Sora grunted as he sliced one shinobi across the chest with his katana. "Get Koi-hime out of here. They are here for her. Get her to Kohonagakure. We have a contact who will get her in." Kisame only grunted to affirm that he heard Sora as he took on three more ninjas.

Stabbing the last of her enemies, Koi ran over to Kisame and Sora who only finished themselves. Sota only looked at Koi then to Kisame, placing a hand on his shoulder. They both nodded, silently agreeing to protect Koi.

"Onii-san?" Koi questioned him. He smiled, pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"You have grown up so much, Koi-hime. Now you must live." He let go and pushed her into Kisame who only picked her up. "Now, run!"

With that Kisame took off running as Koi screamed for her brother. Kisame pressed her into his chest as they hopped through trees and fire, keeping her safe. Koi's kimono would have made this very difficult. She was slightly grateful of this, but more questions ran in her head like a hamster on its wheel. Why was this happening? Koi didn't understand why Kiri of all people would have an issue the with Uta clan. Of all days to attack too. It was her wedding day. Could it be because she was the Ningyo? Or perhaps they thought the clan was a threat? She didn't know.

Koi clutched Kisame's top as the scenery blurred beside them. They were closer to the fire country now. A summons was sent to the contact explaining what happened, but Kisame felt something was off. Something in his gut made him uneasy. Koi gripped his yukata as the trees changed color. Greens, yellows, reds. It was Fall, Koi's favorite season. A thought bubbled in his mind about Mission Yellow. A top-secret mission that was giving to two of the Seven Swordsmen and multiple other jonin. Now he knew what it was. It was to destroy the Uta clan. Yet, there were no threat to Kiri. No they helped the trade and helped the injured shinobi that came through. They trained many in the art of healing. Kisame knew this. Its how he met Koi, fell in love with her. Yet, here he was. Running away from Kirigakure and into enemy territory.

The sun began to set as Kisame stopped at a cave. He set Koi down gently, before making sure it was safe. Koi seemed to just stand there, not fully absorbing what had happened. Kisame took her hand and led her to inside the cave, sitting down in the darkness. It had been an exhausting day, yet Kisame wouldn't sleep. No, he let Koi climb into his lap and rest, the least he can do is meditate.

Koi woke feeling warm. She curled herself into Kisame's chest while she slept. His warmth comforted her, yet the blood on her kimono reminded her of what had happen. She needed to out of this blood soaked clothing. To get away from the reminder of a sword being plunged in to her father's neck. Or being carried off by her fiance out of the fire. Her fiance. Kisame. She looked up to him. His eyes were closed and his chakra pulsing. Koi smiled and started getting up. She always kept an extra stroll tucked away for extreme occasions. Occasions just like this. As she pulled out and unraveled the scroll, Kisame opened an eye to see Koi change. A small blush crept upon his cheeks.

"Its nothing you haven't seen before," Koi called out. The purple hue covered his entire face. "It's difficult to run in a kimono. Epsecially one soaked in blood."

"Koi-chan-" Kisame began.

"They are dead." She interruppted. "Mizukage ordered them, my family, to be killed and I just was taken away."

"I don't know why this has happened."

"Kisame-kun, I know you didn't do this. But…"

"I saw him."

"I know. Sota did too. Its why he told us to run."

"I know."

"Tou-san saved your life."

"It was not in vain. And I will be here beside you." Kisame stood and approached her. Grasping her hands in his. He looked down at her and could see the emotions in her eyes. Tears swelled up threatening to fall. This was not what they wanted. No. They both knew that once Koi was safe that Kisame would have to return to Kirigakure. Something they did not.

"We have to go." Koi sniffled. Kisame pulled her close and embraced her tightly.

"Before the dawn comes the night, I will be here keeping hope." He whispered. A smile graced her lips. She knew what he meant and her heart swarmed.

"What a touching moment." A voice called out. The couple turned to the entry of the cave. Zabuza only smirked at them.  
"Koi-chan, once you have a chance, go." Kisame warned. He charged at Zabuza letting Koi run past them.


End file.
